<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Isolation by woochew07</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24784066">Isolation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/woochew07/pseuds/woochew07'>woochew07</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Life with Derek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, If Facebook posts has this much power irl, but they love each other too, casey and Derek hate eachother, lets just try and survive</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:30:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,279</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24784066</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/woochew07/pseuds/woochew07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Casey comments on a Facebook post from a random radio station, gets into a tiff with Derek, and has a really weird dream . What could possibly go wrong? Maybe having to live for an entire year with only Derek to keep her company? Yeah  this will be interesting</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Casey McDonald/Derek Venturi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Post</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I’ve got two chapters done.  I want to see how this chapter goes before I post more . I am hoping it’ll be a fairly long fic. So please leave comments and kudos!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“$250,000 up for grabs! Do you think you could last one year in this mid-sized mansion in complete isolation with the last person you texted?” the Facebook post from some radio station read with bright graphics. It was yet another overplayed meme. Casey chuckled as she posted her comment. She always had to say her piece. “I’d survive for sure! The last person I texted is my little sister Lizzie McDonald. We’d do fine!” She added a few smiley face emojis and one with the tongue sticking out.</p><p>Casey closed her laptop and checked her phone. The top of the text message list was a recent text she sent to her step-brother, and bane of her existence, Derek, she said “k.” to him saying he was going to need The Prince the next day. He had a date. Casey and Derek shared the old beat up car while attending the same university. Queens University was a great school, she was accepted on a full academic scholarship. He was accepted late on a hockey scholarship. Luckily, their parents agreed to let them stay in dorms instead of sharing an apartment for the first two years. She wasn’t sure she would be able to handle staying in an apartment with Derek Venturi parading his endless stream of girls in and out.</p><p>And it wasn’t as if the two of them didn’t hang out. They actually have been getting along a lot better than when they lived together in London, Ontario with their blended family. But that doesn’t mean she’s ready to live with him again. Without their family as a buffer. They fought plenty before university, but without the family? They might just murder eachother. Good thing those Facebook posts aren’t real. I would not survive a year alone with Derek. Not even in a mansion. Casey thought to herself when she realized the last person she texted had technically been Derek and not Lizzie.</p><p>She reached up to stretch her arms high over her head, the hem of her brown sleep shirt lifted to reveal her toned dancer’s legs. She plugged in her cellphone to it’s charger and started her nightly routine. She brushed her hair and washed her face. She turned off the lights in her tiny dorm room, making sure to leave on the string lights so that her roommate would be able to see whenever she got home. She slid under her blankets and took one last peak at her phone screen. It showed the time was 10:30pm and a new text from Derek that read “thx.”</p><p>Casey slept rough that night. She tossed and turned all night. Eventually she fell into a deep sleep. She dreamt she was back home in London watching a TV show with Marti, her youngest step-sibling. It was some kiddie program. One fluffy pink character asked the audience watching “do you believe in magic? It can make amazing things happen. It can bring out the truth. It can reveal love hidden behind hate. Do you ever hate someone? I think to hate someone you must love them very much.” Another character, yellow with polka dots, says “We should put that to the test!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. What did you do?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It’s a lot sooner than I expected to post but ... enjoy! I don’t want to give away what happens</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>        Casey woke up the sun shining in her face, as she woke up she looked around. This was not her room. It was too big. Too white. Her walls were bare and missing their usual calendars and study guides. The twinkling string lights were gone. She didn’t know where she was. She looked to her left and on the bedside table there was a note. “$250,000 was the bet. If you can last a year with the last one to whom you sent a text. Stay here, and don’t dare to leave. And you’ll get a prize beyond your wildest dreams.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>What. The. Fuck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Lizzie?” she asked into the room. Hoping for a her voice as a comfort. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Try again, Princess.” a gruff voice answered from the hallway. “What did you get us into?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“DEREK? What? How? Why do you think I got us into this? Huh? You’re the one always pulling ridiculous pranks! How do I know you didn’t set this up?” She yelled as she threw the soft blankets to the side and sat up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Do you really think I could have pulled off a prank this elaborate? You sleep like a dolphin, Case, half your brain is always awake. Look, I woke up in this fancy ass place with a note saying that if we stay here together we get $250,000. So, I’m in. With whatever this is.” He leaned against the door frame of the stark white room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          “This can’t be real.” Casey moaned and rubbed her eyes hoping she would open them and everything would be normal again. “It’s not like a radio station Facebook page could have any power. Who’s even going to give us the money?? And besides all that HOW did we get here?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>         A phone started ringing in the distance. Casey jumped out of her bed and ran to go find and answer it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          “Hello?” She answered breathily. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          “Hello! Casey McDonald! Welcome to the chance of a lifetime! WHTL would like to wish you good luck this year! You have 365 days to live with Derek Venturi in this estate and you both will win $250,000!! The rules are simple, everything you need is here. You have access to any movie or tv show you could possibly want in the screening room, the kitchen will always be filled with food, and any outfit you want will be in your closet! There is a library full of books as well as a variety of activities available. The only other person you may contact is Derek. However! Once a month, you and Derek may go into the city, call your loved ones, and generally socialize for an entire day! If at any point you decide you are done with this arrangement, you may forfeit any money and leave. Are you in?” The voice on the other end of the phone asked cheerfully. Casey knew that the money would be really helpful for when she goes to Med school. She brought her thumb to her mouth and chewed on the cuticle for a minute. “Miss McDonald? Are you in?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          “Yes. I’m in.” She replied, not quite regretting it, but not exactly excited about it either. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>          “Fantastic!” The voice sounded ethereal, almost familiar on the other end of the line. “If we may speak to Mr. Venturi and confirm with him?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>         “Yeah. Just one moment.” Casey spoke into the bottom part of the phone and then turned it to her shoulder. “Derek! They would like to speak with you now.” Casey was shaking as she handed the phone off to Derek. She watched as Derek listened to the rules, paying close attention to the way his face changed with the relay of information. A smile cracked on his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>         “I’m so in.” He spoke confidently, and hung up the receiver. “So, looks like we’re stuck here for the next year. I’m gonna go look for some food.” He stated as if this wasn’t the craziest thing to ever happen. “Oh! And, that’s my shirt!” He winked at Casey and strolled to find the kitchen. </span>
</p>
<p><span>         Casey looked down at what she was wearing, it was the same brown sleep shirt she had worn that night for bed. It also happened to be Derek’s old Arctic Monkeys shirt from high school. A blush formed across Casey’s cheeks. </span><br/>
       <br/>
          It’ll be worth it. She won’t have to worry about how to pay for med school. But this will be one interesting year. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay  turns out I’m a simple bitch and one comment is all it takes for me to schedule the posting of the next chapter ...please do not get used to this frequent of updates...I suffer from dumb-bitch disease and can’t focus to save my life... I already had this chapter ready. I’ll try to write more super soon!!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Follow me on Tumblr at incorrectlifewithderek for some great LWD content!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>